godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
The younger brother of Kratos, 'Deimos '''was abducted by Ares during his childhood to avert a prophecy about the destruction of Olympus. Coming of age in the Domain of Death, Deimos was fueled by hatred for the brother who failed to save him from his torment. In God of War Series Early Life Deimos was born a few years after Kratos, and bore a remarkable birthmark across his body. The two brothers grew up together under the watchful eye of their mother Callisto in Sparta, with dreams of joining the Spartan Army when they were older. Kratos and Deimos trained with the traditional spear and shield throughout their childhood, with Kratos teaching the young Deimos to remember that "a Spartan never lets his back hit the ground." The Marked One Prophecy Long ago, an Oracle foretold the destruction of the Olympians at the hands of a Marked Warrior. Due to his unusual birthmark, the Gods feared that Deimos would be the prophesied warrior, so they devised a plan to abduct him from his family so that the Oracle's prophecy wouldn't come to pass. One fateful day, Ares and Athena descended onto Sparta to take Deimos, unleashing an army of Centaurs to decimate the populace while they searched for him. They quickly found the young Deimos amidst the chaos and took him while he was training with Kratos, though his brother attempted to stop Ares. Kratos lunged at Ares to keep him from taking his brother but Ares struck him down, scarring him over his right eye. Ares then attempted to kill Kratos, but Athena quickly told him not to, as they already had what they where looking for. Ares then disappeared in a cloud of fire. Athena apologized to Kratos, then disappeared in a cloud of fire. Ares brought Deimos to Thanatos in the Domain of Death to remain there in torment, ensuring the prophecy of "the Marked One" would never occur. For several years, Deimos believed Kratos would come to his rescue. As time passed, his hope began to fade, and was replaced with hatred for the brother who left him to rot. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After having met -and defeated- Callisto in Atlantis, Kratos was compelled to find his brother at any cost. Undertaking a perilous journey that took him across Greece, Kratos finally found Deimos deep in the Temple of Thanatos, suspended from a tree. Freed from his chains, save for a single massive gauntlet locked around his right arm, Deimos wanted revenge against Kratos for not protecting him and quickly assaulted his brother. After a grueling battle, Deimos tackled Kratos over a ledge and proceeded to pummel his brother into submission, using the gauntlet. As Kratos lay bloodied and beaten, Deimos saw his final blow shatter the gauntlet. Willing to continue barehanded, Deimos was instead interrupted, as Thanatos arrived grabbed Deimos, taking him to the Suicide Bluffs to throw him off the edge. Kratos, barely able to stand, managed to follow them to the Bluffs. Locked in combat, Deimos and Thanatos never saw Kratos arrive, until the Spartan raced for the edge, after Thanatos managed to throw Deimos off. Rushing over to his brother, barely saving him from certain death, Kratos proclaimed never to leave Deimos again, and gave Deimos the Arms of Sparta. Joining forces, side by side, as brothers, Deimos and Kratos began their attack on Thanatos. Together, the pair followed Thanatos along the cliffs and eventually caught up with him, where Thanatos stated Ares had chosen poorly, where he should have opted for Kratos instead of Deimos, all those years ago. The Spartan brothers charged Thanatos, fighting the God of Death together, until Thanatos transformed into a gigantic winged monster and grabbed Deimos, crushing him against the cliff side, effectively killing him. Kratos, fueled by extreme rage, unleashed Thera's Bane at an unhuman level, and defeated Thanatos. Kratos carried Deimos' lifeless body to the top of the Suicide Bluffs via the Path of Solitude, where the Grave Digger had prepared a grave for Deimos. He then lay Deimos' body into the grave, stating Deimos was now free, Kratos also make a promise to Athena that the gods would pay for what they did to his brother. God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around Hades, with one seemingly written by his mother Callisto. The note claims that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". In Ghost of Sparta the Grave Digger (Zeus) referenced Deimos as "the other one", indicating that it was Deimos Gaia should have chosen. Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across a pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says: *"A Spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?"'' and *''"Don't leave me again, Kratos!"'' Though only his voice is heard in the game, there were concept arts made of character. Deimos final concept art was used for God of War: Ghost of Sparta instead of God of War III. A Deimos bonus costume can be unlocked after the game is completed, however, it can only be obtained by inputting a special code included in a limited number of God of War: Ghost of Sparta games or by buying it online within the first week of release. Weapons and Powers Deimos was an incredibly powerful mortal as he was able to best Kratos, a god, in single combat armed with only a gauntlet. For this reason it is presumed that it's because of his demigod attributes due to being a son of Zeus just like his brother. Deimos is also extremely proficient with the Arms of Sparta as he wielded them to great effect in the fight against Thanatos. He is also capable of having incredible strength from being able to overpower Kratos. Trivia * Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III. * Elijah Wood was the voice of Deimos heard in the pool of blood. However, Josh Keaton was credited as the voice of Deimos in God of War III, most likely for the Deimos costume which was intended to be released with Ghost of Sparta. * The Final Battle between Kratos, and Thanatos is very similar to a boss fight in the game Devil May Cry 3. In both of these fights the player controls the series protaganist and can call for the aid of the charcters brother character. The two games also share many other similarities. * Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembles that of the Spartan king, Leonidas, from 300. * Deimos is also the name of one Ares' sons, the God of Terror. * Deimos and Kratos are very alike in appearance, the only notable difference being Deimos having a beard, hair, and a much less gravely voice. * Kratos' tattoo is an exact replica of Deimos' birthmark. * Deimos' birthmark seems to glow orange instead of red and looks more "corrupted", possibly due to his time spent in the Domain of Death. * Deimos is Kratos' only relative not killed by Kratos himself. * Deimos is Callisto's second child, implying Zeus slept with her more than once. * There are two Deimos bonus costumes, in Ghost of Sparta and God of War III. * The Gauntlet which Deimos wields bears a striking resemblance to the Gauntlet of Zeus, only rusted. * In God of War there is an unlockable video known as Birth of the Beast where Kratos' brother is first hinted at in the series. The events of Ghost of Sparta, however, reveal that this video is not canon. * Deimos is the name of one of Mars' moons. And Mars is Ares' Roman name. Which could be a reference to the fact Ares captured Deimos in the series as moons can't orbit beyond their planets. * Even though Deimos is younger than Kratos, he looks physically older than his older sibling. This can be explained by the fact Kratos hasn't visibly aged since he became a god. * Deimos appears as an alternate costume for Kratos in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, through pre-order DLC. * Deimos' voice appears in the trailer of a game so-called God of War IV. The voice actor is unknown, and the line is unclear at the beginning until it comes with "Wake up... Wake up..." Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg|Deimos - various concept art montage Kratos Brother concept2.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos Brother concept.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg|non-canon image showing Deimos' demon form in "Birth of the Beast" Untitled.jpg|Deimos in full combat armor Deimos.png Untitled 3344.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled 145.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled deimos.png|Young Kratos and Deimos God of war deimos by tobiee-d32hae0.jpg|Deimos (The Actual One) Deimos.JPG|Deimos Skin (Ghost of Sparta) God-of-War-Ghost-of-Sparta-Deimos.jpg Deimos revenge.jpg 5123958070_85b872dfaf_o.jpg god-of-war_iii-deimos-02.jpg|Deimos skin for God of War III Deim0s.png Video thumb|left|200px|Fight with Deimos. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:God of War Series Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Collection